


Kissing Toll

by kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa just wanted his coffee. Apparently he had to pay a toll to get to his kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Toll

“It’s too early for whatever that look on your face is about, Chibi-chan.” Oikawa complained around a yawn, glasses sliding down his nose a bit as he looked down at Hinata before he adjusted them again, so that his vision was only blurry from tiredness instead of actual vision problems.

He tried to walk past Hinata to get to the kitchen for some much needed coffee, but his boyfriend continued to block his way, and he frowned a bit at him. “Chibi-chan, wha-”

“You’ve gotta pay the toll to get through.” Hinata interrupted with a smile that could put the sun to shame.  

Oikawa blinked a few times. “This is _my_ apartment? Why do I have to pay to go to my kitchen?” Never mind that he was actually considering retreating to his room to get his wallet if it meant that he could get his morning coffee.

“Cause I said so.” Hinata replied, ducking when Oikawa reached out to grab him so that he could simply pick Hinata up and move him. “That’s cheating, Tooru!”

“I wasn’t informed of any rules!” Oikawa protested. “Besides, what was that nickname you called me in highschool? Grand King? Kings don’t pay tolls.”

“But now you’re just Tooru, so you do. And the price is a kiss.” Hinata declared, hands on his hips, and standing at his full height, which wasn’t much.

Oikawa tilted his head. “Well you could have just told me that at the beginning. I would have paid without complaint.” He leaned down and connected his lips with Hinata’s, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. When he was sure Hinata was thoroughly distracted by the kiss, he used the arm around Hinata’s waist to shift their positions so that he could get around Hinata and then let go and walked towards the kitchen, leaving a dazed Hinata in his wake. If he had been properly caffeinated, he might have thrown a wink over his shoulder.  

It didn’t stop after that though. Hinata continued to block his access to things, demanding a kiss to get through.

“Shouyou, love, I’m already running late and I’ve still gotta get Starbucks before class.” Oikawa protested when he saw his boyfriend standing in front of the driver’s side door to his car.

“You could just not get the Starbucks. You know that it’s weird that you drink coffee here and then go buy coffee, right?” Hinata didn’t move from his spot blocking the door.

“The first coffee is for the purposes of waking up. The Starbucks is because I love myself.” Oikawa explained, not for the first time, sighing and giving Hinata a quick peck on the cheek.

Hinata pouted at him so he kissed him on the lips instead, and that appeared to be the right thing to do since Hinata moved out of his way after that and he was able to make it to class just in time with an overly complicated, and heavily sugared, drink.

After a while Oikawa just got used to kissing Hinata when he needed to go somewhere, and did it without even thinking and without Hinata trying to block his way. Neither of them minded though. That is, until one day Hinata had to get to class and Oikawa came up with the idea of a sex toll. Hinata didn’t make it to class that day.


End file.
